Upside Down
by Reminiscentia
Summary: One-Shot. When Hermione finds herself staring at Ron, things turn upside down... literally.


Upside Down  
  
Summary: One-Shot. When Hermione finds herself staring at Ron, things turn upside down... literally.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Hermione. I don't own McGonagall. I don't own Ron. And I sure as heck didn't invent detention.  
  
A/N: Another Ron/Hermione Ficlet of Fluff! Yay!  
  
~Upside Down~  
  
Hermione Granger was not one to day dream in her classes. Until a full- fledged hurricane of hormones hit. And they were all directed at the same target. Ron Weasley. She had lost track of the countless hours she could have spent doing homework that were, in actuality, spent daydreaming about Ron. Red hair, that if you got just close enough smelled oddly of sweet vanilla. Soft, concerned blue eyes that would now and then chance a glance at her. 'Probably to make sure I haven't gone crazy, considering I'm not working for a change...' she would assume. But there was always a nagging wonder, but she didn't chance much time to think...  
  
"Miss Granger? Miss Granger? MISS GRANGER?! Oh that's it! 10 points from Gryffindor!" They dreamy grin vanished from Hermione's face instantly.  
  
"TEN POINTS?!" She gasped in shock. "But... but Professor, I...It... Oh, Professor, it WON'T happen again..." Hermione pleaded with Professor McGonagall.  
  
"That's what you said the last three, or was it four times, Miss. Granger," Professor McGonagall replied, but Hermione could have sworn she heard the serious old woman chuckle. "You will also be receiving a detention; I will not stand day-dreamers in my class." She said briskly, making Hermione think she must have just imagined the chuckle. "You too, Weasley."  
  
"WHAT?!" Ron said, outraged. "Why?" McGonagall faltered.  
  
"For... for doing whatever amusing stunt you must have been doing, it takes quite a lot to distract Miss. Granger, so whatever it was, Weasley, I suggest you do not bring it back to class."  
  
"But--"  
  
"But nothing, Weasley. You will both report to this class room after dinner." *** Ron and Hermione sidled back to McGonagall's classroom after dinner.  
  
"Why were you looking at me in class today?" Ron shot out suddenly.  
  
"What? Oh! I... I.." Hermione thought quickly, "If you must know I was watching you to make sure you were taking notes, and I just kind off drifted off, that's all."  
  
"Oh." Ron said a hint of disappointment in his voice. But Hermione was POSITIVE she had imagined that. Before they knew it, they were in front of McGonagall's classroom.  
  
"I guess... I guess we should go in then?" Ron said quietly.  
  
"Yeah, I suppose so." Hermione agreed. Ron opened the door slowly and stepped inside.  
  
"Whoa!" he exclaimed as he stepped in. Hermione looked at him.  
  
"What?" she asked. I'm... I'm upside down, or you're upside down, I dunno which." Hermione rolled her eyes.  
  
"Don't be a prat, Ron. You look right side up to me." she assured him.  
  
"But--" Whatever he was going to say was too late, because Hermione had already stepped into the room. She let out a scream. She was indeed upside down... or everything in the hall was upside down... she didn't know which. Her hair wasn't hanging toward the ground, which made her think she was right-side up and the hall was upside down. But the weightless feeling in her stomach made her think she WAS upside down. It was just... impossible to tell.  
  
"Believe me now?" Ron asked smartly.  
  
"Yeah... er, sorry 'bout that Ron." Ron nodded. Just then, a voice came from behind them.  
  
"Good! You're here," It was McGonagall.  
  
"Professor..." Ron began, but obviously he had no idea what to say, so Hermione took over.  
  
"Professor, I don't know if you know this, but we're... we're..."  
  
"Upside down, or... you are, we're not sure which." Ron completed. Hermione gave him a smile.  
  
"Don't be silly! That is one of the most stupid, most creative I might add, but equally stupid excuses for getting out of detention I have ever heard! Now... since you feel like acting childish today, we'll punish you like children. I want you to stay here until you have worked out your differences." McGonagall put her hand over her mouth as if she had let a secret slip. "I mean, until you have decided on a way to be mature in class, understood?" Hermione really could have sworn she saw McGonagall smile slyly. The both of them nodded. "Oh yes... and just so any ideas aren't left out... Leglimens Maximum." Hermione's brain was suddenly flooded with thoughts... some that were not hers, they were... Ron's.  
  
'Damn.' She thought.  
  
Hermione, was that you?" Ron yelled.  
  
"I didn't say anything, you git." Hermione replied.  
  
"But... but I heard your voice, and you, you... cursed!" More thoughts flooded Hermione's mind, and this time, she listened carefully.  
  
'Wait... she must have thought that! But... if I can read her thoughts... she can read mine... and she'll know that Mum still writes my name on my underwe-HEY! Stop that Hermione, it isn't funny... wait... who did you say you liked...?' Ron smirked at her. So he was about to find out. '  
  
'Great. Just dandy.'  
  
'I'm not sure I want to know...' came his thought. 'I know it isn't me, so why pry... DAMN! Hermione... did you hear that? Crap, I take it you did... wait a second... ME?! Come off it! Really? You're serious? Good Lord you're serious!' Hermione smiled and made her way towards him in the upside down room. Everything was spinning. 'Hermione?' Came Ron's thoughts again, 'You mean it? It'd be okay if I kissed you?' And he did. Right there in the upside down transfiguration room. Professor McGonagall sighed happily. He work was done. 


End file.
